1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of dual control driving systems and, more specifically, to an improved dual control driving system in a combustion engine powered vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, artisans have designed dual control steering systems to enable an operator to steer the vehicle from either the driver's side or the passenger's side. These designs have found use in vehicles such as refuse collection trucks and driver's training cars. A common design utilizes a chain and gear system to transfer movement from one steering wheel to the other. However, problems exist with such a design. The system tends to be bulky and heavy. As with any chain and gear system, the chain is susceptible of becoming disengaged from the gears by unusual or erratic movement.
In conjunction with a dual steering system, artisans have provided dual braking systems to enable the operator to brake the vehicle from either the driver's side or the passenger's side. Past designs have included the use of cables to operatively join the two braking systems to each other. Problems also exist with this aspect of such dual control systems, such as the stretching and twisting of the cable, and the numerous parts required.
Dual accelerator systems have also been provided but are typically incapable of controlling the power output of the engine independent of each other.
As can be appreciated, there is still a need in the art to provide a less bulky and more reliable dual control driving system.